The Rise of Old Powers
by Badger56
Summary: Annabeth Chase continues loving Percy Jackson. But in between her love, there is suddenly an unexpected prophecy where Percy is the main candidate. What will Annabeth do whilst Percy is fighting for his life? Set after 2nd Giant War but Annabeth and Percy aren't together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic i've wrote, so i hope you all enjoy it and please leave some positive reviews and feedback! I might not be able to update much, so please make sure you follow the story so you know when I have (plug). This is set after the Second Giant War but Percabeth still isn't a thing yet. All of the Roman demigods are at Camp Half-Blood, like Piper, Jason, Reyna, Hazel Frank and Leo. (Piper,Jason) (Hazel, Frank)**

Annabeth Chase was chasing, chasing the man of her dreams. (hahaha)

Percy Jackson.

But right now, he was chasing something else.

His huge furry hellhound, with a sloppy tongue and a name which is Mrs O' Leary.

"Come here Mrs O'Leary!" Percy yelled and the enormous dog scampered over to him and give him a gigantic sloppy kiss on the cheek. He laughed and said "Come on Wise Girl, we know you're over there in those bushes watching us!"

Annabeth stepped out of the bushes, brushed herself down and, with a hint of a blush on her cheeks, she ran over and leaped onto Mrs O'Leary's soft back with a muffled thud.

Once Percy had joined her, they jumped through the shadow which Mrs O'Leary created and shadow travelled right outside the camps dining area, a few simple wooden park benches with tables, each designated for the children of each specific god, major and minor after Percy's requests after the Second Titan War.

 **Annabeth's POV**

As we was released onto the other side of the shadow, I slipped and almost fell off of the friendly hellhound, before my knight in shining armour saved me from certain death(maybe I was exaggerating a bit there). I held on to his hand tight and quickly thanked him for saving me, with a tint of red on my cheeks. I pulled him off of Mrs O'Leary gracefully and saw a few Aphrodite girls (with the exception of Piper) glaring at me. I realised we were still holding hands. As naturally as i could, I said my goodbye to Percy and nonchalantly strolled over to the Athena table.

We was all sat laughing and joking while eating when suddenly a red haired girl stood up and started walking towards the Poseidon table like a zombie.

 **3rd person POV**

The sky dimmed and the air seemed to get colder. Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked right up to the only person seated at the Poseidon table, and, with her glowing green eyes, she stared right at Percy Jackson and in a harsh but carrying whisper, said,

 _ **Ancient powers unknown shall rise**_

 _ **Forgotten yet lies by one god's side**_

 _ **Dormant for eons, yet gaining power**_

 _ **The sea and the wise in the critical hour**_

 _ **Must try to save Olympus again**_

 _ **Or lose control of the terrain**_

 _ **Only 2 can save the gods this time**_

 _ **Or let**_ _ **them**_ _**rise to their prime**_

 _ **This will mean the end forever**_

 _ **No return whatsoever**_

RED fell to the floor and the camp was filled with a deafening silence, until the one and only Percy Jackson stood up and cheerfully laughed, "Well another problem for me to try to solve!"

 **Percy's POV**

"A council meeting in the Big House right now, cabin counselors only." Chiron briskly announced, before trotting up to the house on the hill.

I hauled myself up and walked slowly to the Big House, until I felt a tap on the shoulder. It was a deathly pale Annabeth, who put an arm round my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "It'll be okay Seaweed Brain, it always is." I smiled and put an arm around her waist, and we walked up to the Big House to listen to the preparations for the prophecy.

 **Thanks for reading the opening chapter of my first ever Fanfiction story! Please leave some positive feedback and let me know where i can improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the 2nd chapter of my first story so I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for the follows and favourites as well. If you have any ideas for a title, please give me some suggestions because I don't really like this one but I don't have any ideas.** **Also in this chapter I have thought about bringing an OC into this one, so let me know what you think! So anyway i'm done here, so let's begin the chapter! I do not own anything except the plot and the OC.**

Percy and Annabeth reached the house, untangling from each other just before they stepped through the door. They walked into to the meeting room, and they sat down in the two empty seats on opposite sides of the room.

 **Percy's POV**

Annabeth looked a little saddened for some reason, and a small frown fell upon my face before i brushed it off and sat down in my seat."Right," Chiron announced, "we need to conclude who is going to be taking up this quest. Obviously Percy will be going," the centaur said, "but who else?" Annabeth jumped out of her seat and said, "I'll go."

No one looked surprised, and Connor said" Yeah, we all know why you want to go Annabeth!"

 **Annabeth's POV**

I blushed a bright red, but Percy looked confused.

"Oblivious boys" I muttered, but i think Chiron had figured out what I said, raising me for almost 11 years, as he looked it me with a discreet amused smile on his face.

 **3rd person**

Suddenly, an unexpected person voted to join the quest. An blonde girl, daughter of Apollo, raised her hand. "I'll go!" Charlotte volunteered. "So will I" Leo said. "Are you sure that's a good idea Leo, I mean you might set something on fire accidentally." Jason said. " Yeah because I'm so hot!" Leo cheekily replied, and almost everyone groaned or rolled their eyes. "Yes i'm sure that's it Leo." Clarisse sarcastically shot back. "Okay enough," Chiron replied, " There are our 4 campers who are going outside the boundaries to fulfill this prophecy and save the camp! Let's all drink for for these heroes!" Everyone took a drink out of the water in their cups that had magically appeared in front of them. "Dismissed."

Everyone slowly filed out of the meeting room, getting ready to sleep.

 **Percy's POV**

I was broken out of my deep, nightmare-infested sleep by the shimmering image of a one eyed cyclops staring at him. I instinctively reached for my trusty pen Riptide, but it wasn't there. "HELLO BROTHER!" the cyclops yelled. "Oh it's you… hello Tyson!" i said. " I heard that you were going on a dangerous quest!" Tyson screamed. "There's no need scream… yes i am" I replied. "PLEASE BE SAFE, BROTHER!" I cringed and assured him that I would try and stay alive, until a booming voice was heard behind Tyson's head. "Got to get back to work, brother, but I will see you soon!" He yelled. " Bye" and with that, I swiped through the Iris Message.

I wandered up to the tables to get started for breakfast, until I saw Annabeth and Charlotte talking quietly, Annabeth with suspicion and Charlotte with a confused, sad face. I walked over to them both and said, "What's going on here girls?" Annabeth walked away and Charlotte just looked at me, it seemed as if she didn't want to say. "Um, we were just talking about when we were going on the quest?" She said. I frowned, but replied " Oh we are going to set off after breakfast." "Okay, thanks" And the Daughter of Apollo jogged away.

After eating my scrambled eggs and bacon, I walked towards the tree, where I was meeting Annabeth, Leo and Charlotte. They were already at the tree, along with Chiron and the rest of the camp. I joined them, and Chiron announced," This beautiful morning we say goodbye to the 4 heroes who are leaving camp, so let's give them a fine goodbye." "Goodbye" and "Stay safe" was rang throughout the pleasant morning, and with that, the we all left the camp and walked down the hill towards the black van.

The first 5 minutes of being in the van was stale and silent, and I didn't like it so I came up with an idea. "How about we spend this time on the van getting to know our new companion?" I questioned. Leo agreed, but Annabeth just made an incoherent sound and then stayed silent, so I started with the questions by saying,"What is your full name?"

 **Charlotte's POV**

I shifted in my seat nervously. I didn't want to be questioned but I guess I have to if I want them to trust me. "What is your full name?" Percy asked. "My full name is Charlotte Hayes, but please call me Charlie." I replied. "How old are you?" Leo asked. "I'm 19." "Oh, that's the same as us then."

 **Annabeth's POV**

We had been in the van for 10 minutes and Percy and Leo had already buddied up with her! I just hate her...I don't know why though. Maybe it's because this quest could have just been for people me and Percy are close to and I might have hopefully found out if he likes me or if i'm wasting my time. I was broken out of my thoughts by Percy asking, "Are you alright Annabeth, you're kind of steaming." I tried to calm myself down and just mumbled, "Idiotic drivers." He stifled a laugh and turned around to continue chatting with Leo and _her._

 _ **The next morning**_

 **Percy's POV**

"So guys, do we actually have any plan on where we're supposed to go?" I asked. At the precise moment, Charlie was awoken out of her deep sleep and said, "Yes actually, my dad just visited me in a dream and told me we need to go to his sacred ranch, as he can sense a presence there, but whenever he goes to investigate, they scatter and he can't find them."

"Right," Percy said, "We have our first quest of the prophecy!"


End file.
